masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antares2/ME3 Home Front (Idea)
I decided to take some of my current ideas and mix them with a few other ideas in my noggin. So I present you "Mass Effect 3 Home Front Pack" complete with 4 new classes, 2 new maps, 4 new weapons and a new enemy faction. 'Characters' Human Militia (Male) *Power One: Napalm Grenade *Power Two: Bounding Mine *Power Three: Rebel Yell *Power Four: Ragtag Warrior *Power Five: Fitness Human Militia (Female) *Power One: Napalm Grenade *Power Two: Bounding Mine *Power Three: Reveille *Power Four: Ragtag Warrior *Power Five: Fitness Human Hunter *Power One: Adrenaline Rush *Power Two: Active Camouflage: Last as long as you can stay still *Power Three: Bear Trap *Power Four: Killer Instinct *Power Five: Fitness Human Huntress *Power One: Adrenaline Rush *Power Two: Active Camouflage *Power Three: Pitfall Trap *Power Four: Killer Instinct *Power Five: Fitness 'Maps' Fire Base Windfall Location: Ruins of Las Vegas Feeling lucky? Then try your luck against reaper hordes and a whole bunch of other nasty stuff in Las Vegas, or whatever is left of Vegas. Fire Base Windfall is a makeshift fortress within the remains of the Luxor Hotel. Complete with barricades of welded slot machines and scrap metal, and tipped over furniture for extra cover! Fire Base Snowblind Location: Northern Siberia When the Reapers hit Earth, there was one enemy present they did not account for: Mother Nature. Resistance forces are now made up of small groups scattered across the frozen lands of Sibera, where already the harsh elements have taken their toll on the Reapers. Fire Base Snowblind is an underground bunker in Northern Sibera; the vicious winds and damning cold as well as hostile wildlife have masked its existence to the Reapers. Part of the map goes outside where you can see a frozen Destroyer and as well as a crashed Oculus and a dead Harvester Mission updates at this fire base are received from Admiral Anderson instead of the generic mission dude. Weapons MK-II AK-47 After the First Contact War, the Turians looked into Human Military history and one thing caught their eye: an assault rifle known as the AK-47. While not as powerful as what they already had, the Hierarchy was impressed by its simplicity, versatility, inexpensiveness and durability, all things the Turians had struggled to get into one gun. Like the SR-1, the MK-II AK-47 was a Human-Turian product, now refitted to use thermal clips, the legend of the AK-47 continues. Type-1 Magnetic Rail Needle Gun To the untrained eye, this gun seems to be primitive and bulky. However, the Type-1 MRNG is perhaps amognst the deadliest sniper rifles ever made. The rifle fires 9mm Tungsten slugs at speeds of up to Mach 2.425 which is made possible by the barrel's three magnetic rails which causes the round to essentially "hover" in the barrel, causing no friction on the round. During field tests, the primary flaw with the rifle was its bone crushing recoil, which even caused fractures in the bones of Krogan testers and led to Marines nicknaming it the "Mule". To counter this, a device was put in the rifle which covered it in a mass effect field each time it fired, reducing the terminal velocity and force of the recoil making it a much safer and more practical sniper rifle. Enemies Church of Transcendence Not everyone on Earth is part of the resistance, some believe that the Reapers are some sacred deities whom seek to make them perfect. This cult is called "The Church of Transcendence" believing that the Reapers are the final piece to their perfection. They even believe to be indoctrinated is to be "enlightened." They have kidnapped children as an offer of sacrifice to their "gods" and have been a problem for the Earth Resistance. Remember, these people kill because their gods tell them to, you cannot reason with them, they do not share your pity, remorse or fear, you cannot hesitate when faced against them. Follower The Followers are the bulk of this cult and are basically husks that can use guns. They attack in groups of usually 4 or 5 and have no sense of self preservation. They misinterpret numbers equating strength, and while they can attack in alarming numbers; as long as you don't lose your cool, they don't stand a chance. Disciple Guard The Disciple Guards serve as leaders for the Followers in battle. They usually stick behind and let their underlings take the brunt of the fire while they engage in cover from afar. Also, when a Disciple Guard falls, the Followers tend to panic and get disoriented, making it easy to take them down. Zealot Zealots are extremely powerful, yet unstable biotics that have joined the enthralled cult. While not a threat at range, engaging in close quarters with them is ill-advised and survival is not guaranteed. They can deploy warp fields and a deadly nova attack. However, their deadliest ability is the Biotic Burst, where they overload their biotics, creating an eezo field which will send EVERYTHING flying off in different directions. Category:Blog posts